I will save you
by Akiofthefunk
Summary: Naruto is on the verge of dying. He is battered and bloody. And yet someone saves him. A person he thought was lost, someone never to be seen again, Sasuke. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

I WILL SAVE YOU!

Chapter one – I'm here to save you!

The moon shone down on the dark forest floor desperately trying to dispel the shadows. The forest was eerily quiet; all the forest animals were gone. The air was thick with malice and stenched of death. The only thing breathing was a young boy dressed in black. He was breathing heavily and clutching a wound on his left arm. He lifted his hand slightly and blood poured out. The boy groaned he was sure to die if he didn't find help soon. He stood up and walked into a clearing fully alight with the yellow of the moon. He walked around the corpses that littered the ground, all dead, all killed by the young boy.

He sniffed the air looking for his comrades only to have his nostrils attacked by the smell of blood. He coughed slightly blood splattering his hands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he winced in pain as he moved one of his broken ribs. He opened one eye, and scanned the clearing again looking for any sign of his comrades separated from him in battle. He hoped they would be okay. He knew his Sensei could handle himself but his female teammate was a medical Nin, not the strongest in battles.

"What am I saying? Sakura is amazing at everything. There is no way she could be beat by five or so jounin…oh shit I'm going to have to find her." he whispered to himself shuffling towards the direction he assumed Sakura was.

He was moving slowly due to his loss of blood, he had taken down 10 ninjas on his own. He had no idea where they came from or why they attacked but about 20 jounin from the mist village attacked his team. The three fought side by side but at some point they got separated; now Naruto was in desperate need of help with no Sakura or Kakashi in sight.

He slowly walked to the forest edge dragging his feet. He groaned slightly as he heard many feet coming towards him from the direction he had been heading. There were way too many to be his team mates, they had to be enemies. He backed up a few feet and pulled out a kunai preparing himself for battle.

Three mist ninja ran into the clearing and stopped bout 20 feet in front of Naruto. "There's only one of them boss, and he looks like he's about to collapse any moment," said the one to the left.

"Yeah, you're right. But he just took out 10 of our jounin, you can't really blame him," smiled the one in charge. "Well we can't just leave him alive after what he did to our ninja. Kill him."

"Wait. Take a look at him boss, his cheeks there are whiskers and his hair. He's the Konoha Jinchuriki, isn't he?" said the woman on the right.

"Heh. Are you the kyuubi container, brat?" asked the leader.

"What's it to you?" spat Naruto, his vision blurring around the edges.

"Oh my, what a find! I bet we'd get a reward from the Akatsuki if we brought him in!" cried the boss. All three ninja smiled at the tense blonde. "N-no. You can't if you do then…NO!" yelled Naruto. "I won't let the thing inside me fall into their hands!" he grabbed a kunai throwing it at the leader. He dodged it easily and charged at Naruto. Naruto barely dodged the attack and hit the ground hard. He flipped back up to avoid a frontal attack only to be punched from behind by the female mist ninja. He grunted in pain as he hit a nearby tree. He tried to stand up only to be kicked back into the tree. "Not much fight left in you kid, huh?" laughed the girl.

Naruto glared at her, it was true, he was tired and battered. His body was weak and he couldn't feel a tiniest bit of chakra. He stood up. Not willing to give up even though his muscles groaned in protest. He clenched his fist and ran as fast as he could at the woman throwing a fake punch; he swung around and hit her hard sending her flying. He spun around fast and dodged a punch hitting the thrower in the back with his elbow.

By now he was breathing heavily and couldn't see past the red in his vision. All the strain he put on his body caused more blood to pour out of the multiple lacerations on his body. "Okay brat, I'll admit it. You have skill, but I am a jounin, a leader. You are no match for me. Got it?" Naruto just clenched his fist as the leader appeared in front of him. His body wouldn't move. He was dying, that was for sure. The man pulled out a katana with a charm hanging from the handle. He smiled and lifted the Katana to Naruto's chest. "Don't worry I won't kill you. I am just going to make a cut deep enough to make you pass out, and then I'll bring you to the Akatsuki. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Naruto clenched his eyes shut as the blade was pressed into his skin drawing a bit of blood. This was the end for Naruto. He was going to be brought to the Akatsuki and have the nine tails drained out of him. He would then die and never achieve his dreams of being Hokage or bringing home Sasuke. Sasuke. His best friend, he couldn't save him. He couldn't pull through, he couldn't draw out the strength to save himself, and yet he wanted to save someone else? How stupid. How naïve.

A tear slipped out of his eye and rolled down his cheek. "Don't touch him." came a growl from the woods. Naruto's eyes flew open to see a pair of glowing red eyes illuminated in the darkness. A man with raven black hair and a very beautiful pale face, wearing a white sleeve and navy blue pants, stepped into the moonlight. He glared at the man holding the knife to Naruto's chest. "And who do you think you are?" asked the man.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and the man you are trying to kill is my best friend." He said not looking away from Naruto's face. Naruto was speechless. Why was Sasuke here? Why was he saving me?

"An Uchiha, huh? I thought all of you died off."

"Not quite. Now step away from Naruto."

"You mean the Jinchuriki? Not happening. He is my ticket to retirement. If I give him to the Akatsuki I'll be sure to get a reward."

"You speak of him as if he's a toy to be sold and passed from person to person."

"Exactly," smiled the man.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man and disappeared, only to reappear in front of the man holding his hand on the man's chest. "It's time for you to die." He said bright blue lightning coming from his hand. The man slumped and Sasuke pulled his hand out of the man's chest.

"Sasuke…" whispered Naruto as his knees gave way. Sasuke caught him and placed him gently in his lap. "You okay, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto stared in disbelief at Sasuke. This had to be a dream; he was knocked out and was now being transferred to the Akatsuki hideout. "This…is a dream, right?"

"No you dobe, I'm real." He was right; never in any of his dreams could he smell Sasuke's rich, dark scent or hear his deep voice. Naruto smiled. "Why are you here…what..?" Naruto stopped as Sasuke put his finger to Naruto's lips. "You should rest. I hear Sakura and Kakashi coming, Sakura will heal your wounds then we'll talk."

Naruto gasped. "So you are staying?"

Sasuke nodded slightly. "For now." Naruto narrowed his eyes gripping onto Sasuke. He wasn't going to let him leave, not if he could help it. He turned his head as he heard Sakura and Kakashi burst through the trees.

"Naruto, are you oka-?" Sakura started only to stop and stare at the person holding Naruto. She gasped and fell to her knees. "Sasuke what are you doing here?"

That was when Naruto blacked out. The last thing he saw was Sasuke's face.

There! I am done! *Happy Dance* so how is it? Please review! Or I will become depressed!

Next Chapter- Why?


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that came to mind as Naruto woke up was "sore." He did a once over on his body mentally checking for injuries but the only one he felt was his arm. He didn't remember breaking his arm, and why was he so sore? Naruto groaned. He could barely remember a thing. He remembered delivering a scroll to the sand village and enjoying lunch with Gaara and his siblings then…what happened next?

The memories came flooding back so fast that Naruto's head started to ache. He was attacked, well his whole team was. He remembered defeating the first wave of mist ninjas and then there were 3 more. He almost died. If Sasuke hadn't showed up then he would probably be in a whole in the ground or worse…in the hands of the Akatsuki.

Sasuke…he was here. At least he said he would stay. Naruto's eyes flew open. He didn't even give his eyes a chance to adjust to the sun before he sat up. The blood rushed to his head making him dizzy. Naruto sat still as the wave of dizziness passed and looked around the clearing. He spotted Kakashi lying under a nearby tree reading his book, pervert. He cleared his throat to gain Kakashi's attention; Kakashi looked up from his book. Naruto just looked at him expectantly. Kakashi sighed standing up, he walked over to Naruto and kneeled down beside him.

"He's over there. Don't untie him, got it?" he explained pointing to the tree he was sitting at a few minutes ago.

"Untie him?" asked Naruto his throat a little dry from sleep.

"Yes I tied him up just to make sure he wouldn't try to run."

"Whatever. Better safe then sorry," mumbled Naruto distracted. "I'm just going to…" he left his sentence unfinished and stepped out of his sleeping bag. He slowly walked over to the tree. He stopped in front of the tree and took a deep breath before he stepped around the tree to see Sasuke already glaring at him. He jumped back slightly only to see Sasuke's eyes soften.

"Sorry I thought you were Sakura or Kakashi." His voice had changed slightly over the years. It was a shock at first.

"You glare at them because…?" asked Naruto coming out of his shocked state.

"Sakura keeps asking me countless questions and Kakashi decided it would be fun to read his book out loud for me to hear." He grumbled.

"Oh well I'm here for a similar reason." replied Naruto sitting down on the soft green grass in front of Sasuke.

"You're going to read me Make-out paradise to me?" Sasuke scoffed.

"No. I want to ask you a few questions." Naruto replied.

"Like…?"

"Well, first of all…why did you save me?"

"You dobe…" Sasuke mumbled, Naruto still heard him but chose to ignore it in favor of the answer to the question. "I did it because…you are my best friend. At least I hope you are."

"W-what do you mean hope?"

"Well I want you to forgive me for leaving. I did it because I thought it was the right thing to do…but…it wasn't. I'll explain it to everyone later what happened while I was away, for now will you forgive me?"

"Baka, I spent 4 years coming after you what makes you think I'm going to do something as stupid as not accept you! What am I an idiot?"

"Yes. But thanks, Naruto." He replied smirking. Naruto half heartedly glared and playfully slapped Sasuke on the arm.

"You are staying right? You aren't going to leave again?" He asked seriously.

"Yes. As long as the Hokage accepts me back into the village."

"Of course she will. She hasn't even officially marked you a missing Nin." smiled Naruto.

"Now about these ropes…" he poked the ropes and they fell away. "Huh?"

"You honestly expect me to sit here while the rope slowly eats away at my wrists? No thank-you."

"Wow. Kakashi's going to be disappointed." he laughed Sasuke joining in. "Okay now let's get something to eat, and maybe see if Sakura can do anything about my arm."

Naruto and Sasuke slowly walked over to where Sakura and Kakashi were sitting. Sakura was boiling some kind of flower in a pot and Kakashi was reading his book. "Naruto…I thought I told you not to untie him." Kakashi said as both boys sat down.

"I didn't, he untied himself. All I did was poke the rope."

"Really, but I…I tied them super tight and complex, and all." Kakashi said slightly whining.

"It was a challenge to get them undone. So it wasn't a waste," replied Sasuke trying to hide a smile.

"So I guess that means you are staying, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura now just looking up from her flowers.

"Yes," he replied looking over at Naruto.

"That's…That's great Sasuke-kun," Sakura said tears in her eyes, she flung her arms around Sasuke and buried her face into his chest. She started weeping loudly so Naruto rubbed her back while they both said soothing words to her.

………………..Holy-est page break you have ever seen…………………………

Naruto groaned in pain as Sakura slowly set his arm. She apologized for the seventh time and went on treating the bone. She ran her chakra infused hands a few times up and down Naruto's arm before wrapping up his arm again.

"That's the best I can do right now. I'm afraid I still haven't restored all my chakra yet." She looked at Naruto apologetically. "You might still feel a slight pain but I managed to fix the break enough that it s only a small fracture now."

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan! It's perfect." Naruto smiled a toothy grin.

"Wow. You have come a long way Sakura," commented Sasuke examining Naruto's arm.

"I didn't just sit around like the former useless me used to, Sasuke-kun. I've trained almost as hard as Naruto." She smiled back picking up some of her equipment and placing it back in her bag.

"I doubt you did."

"Naruto, why did those three attack you? Sasuke said one of them wanted to take you somewhere?"

"Oh. They wanted…the kyuubi. They planned on taking me to the Akatsuki," Naruto said looking down.

All three slightly gasped. "Naruto you…how did they recognize you? No one outside of the village knows you are the container," asked Kakashi.

"They seemed to have memorized a description of me. They didn't know my name, just what I looked like."

"Someone must have leaked the information," mumbled Kakashi. "Do you think you would be okay to start traveling, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well we have to tell Tsunade, it's important we find out who leaked the information, and also we have to notify the village of Sasuke's return."

"Yeah, okay."

Twenty minutes later the four shinobi were on their way to the leaf village. Naruto and Sasuke ran beside each other while Kakashi stayed in the front and Sakura slightly behind, this allowed them to protect Naruto in his injured state. Kakashi doubted the three from the forest were going to be the only ones to attack.

"So, Naruto you become chunin yet?" asked Sasuke conversationally.

"No. I left the village for three years to train and I never got a chance to re-take the exams. Why?" he narrowed his eyes daring Sasuke to poke fun at him.

"Good, that way I can beat you more easily."

"You bastard, you think you can beat me so easily?"

"No…I know so." Sasuke smirked at Naruto as he glare and mumbled something along the lines of "annoying teme"

The two boys quietly bickered back and forth for a little while longer until they were interrupted by Sakura. "Guys I sense someone coming!" she said slightly panicked.

"Naruto how many are there?" asked Kakashi slightly picking up his pace slightly.

"Only three but they are moving in fast."

"Okay guys…wait stop!" Kakashi said coming to a stop on a branch. "I hear some coming from the north."

"There are two coming from over there," said Sasuke pointing to his side.

"My side is blocked too. We seem to be surrounded," whispered Naruto.

"They wouldn't have gotten this close if they weren't jounin," said Sakura inching towards Sasuke and Naruto.

"Okay guys we just have to-!" Kakashi was cut off when a paper bomb landed by his head embedding itself into the wood. He yelled for everyone to move doing the same. The paper bomb exploded causing Naruto's ears to pop. He felt Sasuke grab him before he was blinded by the blast.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I have decided to thank my readers by dedicating a chapter to them if they review more than once! This chapter is dedicated to Lingo10!! I hope you all enjoy!! **_

_Chapter three! "Because" _

Naruto groaned as he rolled over to his side, his arm was throbbing. "Damn," he coughed out, "and after all that work Sakura did." He sat up on his knees and looked to his side Sasuke was laying there. His clothes were slightly charred and his smudges of dirt and smoke were on his face. He hadn't looked this messy in a long time. Naruto crawled over to Sasuke and slightly nudged his shoulder, Sasuke blinked and looked at Naruto; he sat up quickly looking Naruto up and down probably assessing him for injuries. "You okay?" he asked, he sounded hoarse. "I'm fine, how 'bout you?" Sasuke nodded and stood up pulling Naruto with him.

Both boys looked around the clearing and saw Sakura lying by a tree. She was in a bad state. Her left arm was slashed open and part of her shirt was torn away revealing a messy injury on her stomach. Naruto and Sasuke rushed to her side. They tried to wake her but she woke up, smiled at the boys and then blinked into unconsciousness again. "She should be fine if we get to the village fast enough," said Sasuke lifting her into a sitting position.

"The only ones leaving this forest alive are me and that jinchuuriki," Naruto and Sasuke's heads snapped up at the sound of the gruff voice coming from a few feet behind them. They looked over their shoulders to see a small boy about their ages wearing black standard issue ninja wear, his brown hair was held slightly back by his mist headband.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke questioned laying Sakura on the ground once more.

"I said; I'm going to kill you and take the monster."

"He's not a monster!" Sasuke spoke slightly louder than usual. He was angry, that much was clear. You could see the blood lust in his eyes, he wanted this guy dead and he barely said anything.

"Oh yeah, isn't he the kyuubi container? In my eyes that makes him a monster, a monster that is going to be my ticket to ultimate power."

"W-what do you mean power?" asked Naruto standing up slowly. "If you mean to use me or the nine tails then I have one thing to say to you, don't."

"And why the hell not!?" asked the mist ninja.

"This power…it only ends up hurting the ones you love…I almost killed my teammate Sakura trying to use the power." Naruto said clutching his stomach. He lowered his head in shame.

"It's a good thing I love no one but myself," laughed the mist ninja. Naruto shook his head, this guy was an idiot. "Well it doesn't matter to me what you think I'm going to use that power and no one can stop me."

The guy disappeared and re-appeared behind Naruto. Naruto kept his face blank despite the slight shock; he had almost lost the guy for a moment there. "I like to tell my victim's my name before I kill them," he smiled, looking at Sasuke then back to Naruto. "My name is Isao."

Naruto pressed his eyebrows together in confusion. "Honor; your name means honor but you…you are from honorable in my eyes. In fact you are…"

"…Scum," finished Sasuke, unsheathing his katana.

Isao jumped away from Naruto before pulling out two short katana of his own. "I overheard your conversation before. You are genin, am I right?"

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes met and they smiled amused. "You don't realize who we are, do you?"

Isao's smile fell, he looked between the two. "Should I?" he inquired.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, disciple of the Sannin, Jiraiya, also the current toad sage."

"And my name is Uchiha Sasuke. My name alone should be enough of an explaination about my skills."

Isao stood there for a few minutes looking between the two. The one who killed Pein and the man who killed Orochimaru, they were both sages (A/N Sasuke controls Snakes!) and clearly they had a lot of skill if they were trained by the two Sannin.

Isao's confidence obviously faded, he wasn't as smug and seemed to be rethinking his plan of attack. "You know what…I don't care who you are. You could be the fifth Hokage for all I care. I want that fox and by god I will get it!" he screamed psychotically charging at the two in front of him.

He slashed his sword down as if attacking several meters from Sasuke. Sasuke was confused about the attack before he was blown back by a gust of wind. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke hit a tree.

He regretted turning his head as he narrowly escaped the attack from the next sword. He watched it carefully to see if it had any tricks up its sleeve, he was rewarded when he was able to get out of the way long before the flames reached the spot he had been. Naruto was relieved when Sasuke appeared beside him unharmed. "Well we have to be careful of those swords there is no telling what is hidden in them." Sasuke muttered to Naruto. They both jumped back as a gust of wind came at them they dodged the attack by hiding behind a large boulder.

They nodded to each other before running out from behind the boulder in opposite directions. They came up at Isao from his sides fast, but weren't able to get near as a circle of fire surrounded Isao. They jumped back and retried from the back only to get blasted by a gust of wind. There was no way to get to the guy. He had a strong defense and yet was still damaging Naruto and Sasuke while being unharmed. If they didn't do something fast they'd be finished. "Sasuke, if I use my clones as a distraction and hit him with a rasengan…"

"…I can hit him with chidori at the same time, and we can finish him off," finished Sasuke smirking.

"Hey what are you smirking about? I'm still here!" called Isao facing the two boys. They nodded and split up.

Naruto created two clones to use as a diversion and make rasengan. Sasuke was going to rely on his speed. The three Narutos charged at Isao while Sasuke sped forward appearing in front of the wind sword. He grabbed the handle drawing Isao's attention, giving Naruto a chance to create a wind Rasengan. His clones disappeared and he threw the rasengan at Isao's right hand.

He hoped they could finish him off quickly; he still had to save Sakura.

_**Okay I know it's a bit shorter and maybe not my best work but I will make another chapter tomorrow and it will be longer!! I hope my early update will make up for it all. **_

_**Oh, and don't worry I will get to the yaoi in… oh chapter or two! : P **_

_**Now I would like to thank the reviewers! Bloodytears87 dragonfire4 xoxkagomexox AmaiXxHarumi NarutoLover15 Lingo10 Blarh thatMizukifreak OilWar **_

_**Next Time**__: __**The battle finishes and Sakura is in danger!!**_


End file.
